


Five by Five

by Evergreene



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergreene/pseuds/Evergreene
Summary: Five times Steve was trapped with a member of his team. And one time they chose to stay.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Kono

**Author's Note:**

> Just some little snippets I've been working on because the team are as awesome as their boss. I hope you enjoy.

'Boss?' Kono's voice was small in the blank, banal space of the office basement, complete with stained white walls, a broken down copier, a scuffed, abandoned trash can and single florescent lightbulb that cast a fake, flickering hue across the room. ‘Boss, you with me?'

Silence was her answer and biting her lower lip she leant over to curve her hand against the side of her companion’s face. ‘Steve?’

The stubbled skin beneath her fingers was hot, sweaty to the touch, and her already knotted stomach tightened, clenching anxiously as she leant back against the spotted white wall she was sat against. Shifting uncomfortably, she tugged uselessly at her cuffed wrists, making the long, loose chain that connected them rattle against the exposed water pipe it was wrapped around.

'Chin's always saying I'm an optimist,' she confessed, 'but, uh, even I'm struggling to find a bright side here, you know?'

The only sound out of Steve was the faint, uneven rasp of his breathing and Kono sighed, continuing to worry at her lip and wincing as her teeth caught on the painful cut from where she had been backhanded by one of their captors.

'I'm not gonna let you down on my watch though, you hear that, boss-man?' She huffed a laugh, scuffing her foot against the floor as she brought her leg neatly up to her chest. 'Danny'd kill me for one. And I don't think work would be as exciting without you around to get us in trouble.’

Glancing again at Steve, she frowned at his still-lax face and shifted forward a little until she could manouvre without tangling her chains with his own. That done, she stretched out her legs and tugged awkwardly at Steve, having to use all her strength to shift his hard bulk until finally he was positioned so his head was settled in her lap and the rest of him was stretched out across the grey linoleum floor. Settling again, she smoothed the pad of her thumb over his forehead, careful to avoid the bloody gash on his left temple, hoping the light touch might help bring him around. 'But you always manage to get us out of it again,' she finished, 'so I guess I can't exactly complain.'

She gazed down at the familiar features of the man who had given her the chance she needed, who had pulled her from the ranks of a trainee to make her part of Five-0. He had changed the path of her life, in every way for the better. And now he was in trouble and she couldn’t even get herself free to help him.

She cleared her throat. 'I've never really had the chance to say how much being part of Five-0 has meant to me, huh? Or to Chin.' She paused. 'Both of us, we owe you a lot. I don't think we've ever told you that. Not out loud. But that's not really our style, you know?' She chuckled lightly. ‘Guess it takes a real life and death scenario to bring it out of one of us.’

Steve let out a groan and she leant forwards over him, body tense. Moments later, her face finally cracked into a relieved smile as she watched his forehead twitch, then crease further before his dark eyelashes fluttered open, a soft curve against his cheeks.

'Hey, boss,' she said, smiling at him.

Steve blinked up at her blearily, and when he finally spoke his usually smooth voice was a croak. 'Kono? What-' He stopped, voice cracking, and tried again. He swallowed hard. ‘What's happening?'

Carefully, she helped him up into a sitting position so he was propped with his back against the cool concrete wall, taking care to shift the cuffs twisted about his wrists along with him, which were closed so tight that angry white and red furrows had dug into his skin.

‘We got hit,’ she told him. ‘From behind.’ She quirked a faint smile. ‘Not exactly our best hour. They searched us too, took our weapons, belts, kit - anything we could’ve used to get free. I’ve been trying for hours.’

She could see Steve struggling to get his thoughts in order, jaw working hard as he pushed himself higher up the wall, clearly distracted by the metallic slink of the chains at his wrists.

‘Where are we?’

'In a basement room of that office block we were searching? At least, I think that’s where we are. They could have moved us.’ She glanced around. ‘There’s not really a lot to go on in here. Except for that.’ She nodded towards the far right hand of the room, and Steve blinked slowly in the direction she had indicated.

‘That a body?’ he said finally.

She followed his gaze towards the photocopier, which let out a pained groan of complaint as one of their assailants again blocked its protesting in-tray with his torso. ‘Uh, yeah?’

‘Huh.’

Steve sounded like he was about to fade out again so she hurriedly continued, anxious to keep his wandering attention on her and their surroundings. ‘So the good news is I took out all the bad guys. She jerked her chin at the quartet of unconscious bodies littered around the room, three more in addition to the one on top of the copier. 'Bad news is I can't get us out of these chains. And I don't think our friends are going to be too pleased when they wake up again.'

Steve blinked fuzzily at the bodies strewn round them. 'You did all this?' he asked her.

'Yeah. Why?'

He lifted his shoulders in an attempt at a shrug. ‘Nothing,' he murmured. 'Just . . . remind me not to make you mad.’ Trying to raise a hand to rub at his bleeding forehead, his wrists hit the resistance of the chains and he paused with a frown, the clink of them seeming to make him come more alert. 'What the -?'

'I just told you about those, remember?'

When Steve just stared at her blankly, Kono sighed and held her hands out before her, jangling the cuffs softly. ‘You don't have anything that could help with these, do you? I want to get us out of here before the bad guys wake up.’

Steve frowned, forehead creasing, then slowly brought his right leg up, twisting awkwardly so he could finger clumsily at his boot.

‘Boss?’ she started, but he was already tugging at his laces, clumsily picking apart the plastic closer with a blunt fingernail and slowly sliding free a thin twist of metal woven neatly into the cord.

Kono arched an eyebrow, impressed. ‘Lockpick?’ she asked.

‘Uh-huh,' grunted Steve, beginning to poke clumsily at his chains with it.

Shaking her head, she plucked the bit of metal free from Steve’s fumbling hand and went to work on her own chains before starting on his, sending them scattering around the pipe to the floor. Finally free, she ducked her way underneath Steve’s shoulder, looped his arm tightly around her neck, anchoring it with her other hand, then struggled upwards against his heavy weight, pushing with her legs and steadying herself against the wall until they were both fully upright and could begin a lopsided stagger towards the door, careful to avoid the unconscious forms of their attackers.

‘Thanks, Kono,’ came the slurred words from beside her shoulder, and Kono smiled.

‘Anytime, boss.'


	2. Tani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I'd love to know what you think!

'I'm bored.'

Steve didn’t bother to open his eyes this time. 'We’ve been here an hour.’

‘Yeah, an hour where we’ve done exactly nothing.' Turning on her heel, Tani drove the flat of her boot yet again into the stubbornly recalcitrant door of the ten foot square wooden holiday cabin they were trapped in, courtesy of a case gone spectacularly wrong. 'Seriously, can June's take any longer?'

‘It’s ten miles to the road. Give the man a chance, yeah?’

Mouth curved in a frown, Tani pivoted to face Steve, who was sitting calmly on the tatami matted floor, legs bent easily at the knees as he rested his shaved head back against the faux-rustic planking of the cabin wall, just beside an expensive-looking, floor to ceiling bookcase. ‘Hey, I’m all for giving people a chance,' she said, raising her hands up, ‘but all the guy’s gotta do is cross from through a few miles of jungle, from the beach to the road. I mean, aren’t you Navy SEALs meant to be good at crap like this? You know, climb every mountain, swim every stream or something?’

‘Or something, yeah.’

‘Then what the hell is taking him so long!'

When Steve's only answer was to let the corners of his mouth curve up slightly, Tani released a dramatic sigh and stomped over to slide down the wall so she could sit beside her new boss, wasting no time before drumming the heels of her boots impatiently against the matted floor moments after she landed. 

‘I don’t get why we just can’t force our way out of here anyway,’ she said mutinously. 'There’s a window. Give me five minutes and one of those books over there, that’s all I’m asking.’

'We're not breaking any windows.’

'Why not? You always break things!’

That comment made Steve finally open his eyes. 'And who told you that?’

‘Danny.’

'Man doesn’t know what he’s talking about,' Steve said dismissively. ‘And even if he did, we’re still not breaking any windows.’

'Why not!?’

'Because this cabin belongs to the governor’s only daughter, and anything we damage is going to come directly out of Five-0’s budget.’

‘So?’

‘So I’m not losing good money to replacing a broken window when we can sit here and be patient and wait for Junior to get back with some help.’

Tani scowled. ‘Whatever.’ She lapsed into momentary silence, only to tilt her head towards Steve a minute later. 

‘Hey, about Danny. What do you think he’s gonna do when he gets here, anyway?’

Steve had closed his eyes again. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘I mean, he’s gonna have been wondering where we are. And hey, I totally get that I’ve only known the guy a few months now, but I’m pretty certain he’s not the patient type.’

'You can say that again,' Steve muttered.

‘If he was here, I bet he would have broken a window by now and shelled out for it.’

Steve snorted. ‘No, he would have broken a window and then tried to claim it back on Five-0's expenses.’

‘You would have let him though, right?’

Steve let out another snort, eyes still closed. ‘No.’

‘Really?’ Tani cocked her head sideways and reached up to twine a curl of hair around her pointer finger. ‘Not even with you two, well . . . you know.’

‘No, I don’t know.’

‘Well, you and him . . . I mean, you’re together, right?’

At that, Steve cracked open an eye. ‘Does it matter?’

‘No.’ Tani quieted for a second, then glanced over at Steve again, drawing her legs up and resting her elbows on them. ‘But just for the record. You know, to know. You two are, aren’t you? Cos I’m cool with that. And so’s Junes. He’s the one who told me, though let’s be honest here, I’d have to be blind not to have seen you and Danny ducking into the stationary cupboard all the time back at the Palace-’ 

Noticing Steve’s stormy blue-grey eyes turning a little stormier as his jaw went rigid, she trailed off with a faintly embarrassed grin. ‘So . . . this is the part where I should have stopped talking a while back, huh?’

‘Probably.’

‘Ok then. Can do.’ Settling back more comfortably against the wall, Tani dropped her curl, chewed on her lip for a while, then rapped her fingernails across the floor a couple of times. 

'Just so you know though,' she started again, ‘I’m cool with it. Having my bosses dating, I mean, that’s what I’m talking about. Not the other thing. Cos I don’t care about that. Like, who even would? Not me, that’s for sure. Or Junes. And let’s be honest here, who wouldn’t hit Danny up if they got the chance?’

When Steve just looked at her, Tani flailed and backed up hurriedly, words coming faster as she panicked she had said something wrong.

‘Not that I wouldn’t hit you up either! I’m all for equal opportunity hitting. I mean you’ve got that whole tall, dark and handsome thing going on. You know, the jaw, the tattoos. Ex-Navy SEAL. And you’re flexible. For an old guy, at least. Really, Danny’s a lucky man. Good job, both of you. Well done. Congratulations. On each other.’

Steve eyed her levelly. ‘You finished?’

Tani cleared her throat loudly, cheeks pink. ‘You’d think so, right?’

Silence fell in the wooden hut again, Steve settling his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, and Tani pushing herself nimbly upwards to pace back and forth across the matted floor before heading over to prod a dozing Steve on the shoulder.

‘Hey, you got any gum?’


End file.
